HARRY'S LIFE AFTER HOGWARTS
by weaslymad
Summary: SET a few days AFTER THE WAR AGAINST VOLDERMORT
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin I do not own any of the characters in this story.

This story is not for under anyone under the age of 18 as it contains strong language and scenes of a sexual nature.

**So this doesn't follow the JK line of advents after the wizarding war, this is my own version of what happens after war.**

This story is set after Harry, Ron and Hermione leave Hogwarts. A few days after Voldermort was killed

**Chapter one**

B**ack together**

"Harry" Ginny calls from the landing outside Ron's room at the Burrow, "Mum says breakfast is ready."

"OK" Harry says "just getting dressed, be down in a second."

"Well, hurry up. Mum told me to remind you, that you have been summoned to Gringotts for a meeting with the minster of magic." "Ginny" Harry calls "can you come in here for a minute please. I have something I've got to tell you.

"What's up Harry, what was it you wanted to tell me."

"Um, Ginny I'm not sure how to put this, but last year , after Dumbledore's death, when I said we couldn't be together anymore, it was because of the danger it would put you in."

"Yes, how can I forget it? I was a wreck for months, it broke my heart. I'd finally got you and you were leaving me to go off and fight the fucking wizarding war against Voldermort. It was hard to be round you even, at Bills wedding. It took mum weeks and weeks to get me to understand that you only left me for my safety, not because you didn't love me anymore."

"You thought I left you because I didn't love you anymore. Ginny I have loved, even when I couldn't have you. I have fought with my demons over the last year about the way things happened, I mean it was really stupid of me to kiss you at Bills wedding; I wasn't thinking what the affects it would have on you."

"Harry, can this wait? We really must go down for breakfast before mum sends someone up to find out what's going on."

Just then the door opens and Ron walks in.

"What's going on here? Mum sent you up 20 minutes ago to get Harry up."

"Ron, don't you bother knocking." Ginny said. "Harry and I are having a private chat. Tell mum, we'll be down in a min."

"Um where was I." Harry said.

"You were saying about the effects that kiss would have had on me at Bills wedding"

"Yeah, well that was really stupid of me. At that time I wasn't thinking. I can't think what that must have been like for you.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you're willing to give me another chance, would you be my girlfriend?"

With that, Ginny threw herself at Harry and kissed him full on the lips. "Only if you promise not to drop me when your morals kick in and you decide to play the fucking hero again."

"GINNY, HARRY, IF YOU'RE NOT IN FRONT OF ME IN 30 SECONDS, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE " Shouted Mrs Weasley, from the dining room.

"Oh shit!" Ginny said "It's been an hour since I came to get you up, mums really mad."

"Don't worry about it; I'll explain to Mrs Weasley why it took so long."

With that, they left the room hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Meeting**

"Mrs Weasley," Harry said "Can we have a chat with you in private please."

"Of course love, let's go thought to the sitting room."

"What's up?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

"Firstly, I would like to ask you, not to be mad at Ginny for taking so long to get me up. It was my fault. I needed to have a chat with Ginny, away from Ron and the others, as well as you and Mr Weasley.

And secondly, do you think that you, Mr Weasley and Ginny, can come with me to the meeting at the bank, as there are a few things we need to sort out which includes you. The only reason you're finding out about this now, is because I told Kingsley not to say anything, as I didn't know how the talk I needed to have with Ginny would go."

"May I ask what was so important you couldn't wait to have a talk with Ginny until after breakfast?"

"Do you remember when I told Ginny we couldn't be together because of the danger it would put her in? Well, we kind of got back together when she came to get me up. That's why it took so long to come down, we were talking about it and she's willing to give me another chance.

So if you have to be mad at someone. Be mad at me, not Ginny, she's done nothing wrong."

At half past ten, Harry, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley all left for the meeting at the bank. The meeting was to be with Kingsley and Ragnok, the Banks manger.

When they got to the bank they found Kingsley waiting outside to welcome them.

"Now then," Kingsley said, "before we go into the meeting. I hope Harry has told you why he has requested that you come with him."

"Not really," said Mr Weasley, "all he said is that there are bits that concern my wife, myself and something important that concerns Ginny."

"Well then, if Harry doesn't mind, I will tell you why you are here with him." Kingsley said.

"Of course I don't mind, Minster." Harry said. "I thought it would sound better coming from you that an eighteen year old."

"This meeting is to work out Harrys estate and what he's going to do with it, now that he's come of age. As we know, it was not safe to hold this meeting last year."

"And why does this have anything to do with us?" Mr Wesley asked.

"ARTHUR, if you let me finish you will find out." Kingsley said rather impatiently. "Harry came to me a few days after the war and said that he wanted to do something for you, as you had welcomed him into your home and loved him like a son. You put your lives in danger to protect him from Voldermort. So with that said, lets go meet Ragnok."

The five of them walked down the hall in Gringotts, to the very end room where they found Ragnok, the head goblin, waiting for them.

"Welcome to Gringotts." Ragnok said. "Very pleased you made it here in one piece. Hopefully, you all know why you are here."

With a nod from Kingsley, Ragnok looked please and said "let's begin then."

"Firstly, Mr Potter, we need to talk about the damage you and your friends did to the Bank.

The Bank committee and the Minster of magic held a meeting before you turned up. We have decided that you will not be found responsible for the damage to the Bank. We'll put it down to the war.

Secondly, the Blacks family money was left to you, as I understand from the Minster.

The total sum left to you was 205 million gallions.

So when you're ready, Mr Potter. We will need you and the Minster to sign on the dotted line and we'll transfer the money to your vault.

You now have a total sum of 505 million in your vault."

At this Mrs Wesley had to sit down with shock.

"Have you any ideas what you would like to do with the money, Mr Potter?" Ragnok asked.

With this, Harry stood up and asked Mr Weasley to take a seat, as he would need one too.

He then said to Ragnok, the goblin, that he would like to transfer 10 million gallions into the Weasley family vault. At this, Mrs Weasley broke down in tears and said to Harry he didn't need do that.

Harry turned to Mrs Weasley, looked into her kind watery eyes and said to her that he had felt like a son in her home all these years. And if his mother was alive, he would do the same for her.

Harry turned back to Ragnok and said "I would also like to add a name to my vault, please."

"That, Mr Potter, can be done. What name would you like to have added? It will take a few days to sort out. Will you require another key as well?"

Ragnok passed Harry the forms to have a name added to his vault. On the top of the form it said it needed to be completed by the person who's being added. At this, Harry passed the forms to Ginny and asked her to fill it out. After Ginny had filled them out, she passed it back to Harry and she kissed him on the lips.

Harry then passes the forms back to the Goblin saying "Yes please Ragnok, another key would appreciated.

With that Ragnok said "Thank you all for coming, the meeting has now finished."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Shock**

After they left the bank, Harry turns to Ginny and Mrs Weasley and asks them to meet him and Mr Weasley, back here in an hour. He asks Mr Weasley if he would come to Muggle, London with him, as there was something he had to ask him, away from Ginny.

As soon as the girls were out of ear shot, Harry asks Mr Weasley if he can have Ginny's hand in marriage.

At this Mr Weasley, looking shocked, says, "For years we have known that you are the only one our baby girl has loved. I would be honoured to be your father-in-law. I give my blessing for you to ask Ginny to marry you. Oh, and Harry, Molly and I have decide that Mr and Mrs Weasley is too formal. You have known us since your first year at Hogwarts, plus, you stay with us every summer. If it wasn't for you, Ginny would have died in the chamber of secrets in her first year and I would have died at the ministry. Because of that we would like you to call us by our first names."

"Ok Arthur." Harry said.

"Have you thought how you will ask Ginny to marry you?"

"Not yet." Harry replied, still thinking on that one. "But, I do need your help to sort out the ring. I need to know what size Ginny takes."

With that they walk thru the pub and out in to Muggle, London. After ten minutes of walking, Harry stops outside H Samuels. Mr Weasley has never in his life been to a shop like that before. He asked what they were doing here, when all Harry had was wizard money on him.

Harry gave a little laugh and showed Mr Weasley the wallet full of Muggle money. Within ten minutes they were done and on their way back to meet the girls.

"Arthur, before we meet with the girls I need to ask you something."

"Sure Harry, what is it?"

"Can we keep this between us at the moment; I don't want anyone to find out. I would like Ginny to be the first one to know, apart from you of course."

"OK Harry, our little secret."

As Harry and Arthur walked down the alley to meet the girls, Ginny came running up and hugged Harry like it been years since she'd last seen him.

"All done then?" Molly asked her husband.

When they got back to the burrow, Arthur and Molly took Harry to one side and asked if he would like to live with them.

Harry said yes he would love to.

"Arthur, Molly, I know that you both would like me to call you by your first names. But you have been like a mum and dad to me, so I was wondering, if you would accept it, if I called you mum and dad."

For the second time that day, Mrs Weasley broke down in tears.

"Harry if that's want you want, then its fine with us" Mr Weasley said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Engagement**

After they went into the dinning room, where the rest of the familey were. Arthur told them Harry had argreed to to live with them and that he's going to call them mum and dad.

Ron look pleased that his best mate will be living with them.

"So does that mean, my best mate, is now my little brother as well?" Ron asked with a big grin on his face.

Harry was watching Ginny's face while this news was being delivered. It showed that she was over the moon that Harry was going to be living under the same roof as her.

After dinner Harry stood up and said to the people in the room. "I have something to say. Dad, if you would get that small box for me, the one we got today please."

" At once" Arthur said. "Accio box." And it came flying threw the air and staight into his hand. He passed it over to Harry who took it and said thank you.

Harry got down on one knee, in front of Ginny saying, "Ginny Weasley, I love so much, would you do me the the honour of being my wife."

"Harry James Potter, I have loved you since I was ten years old, of course I'll marry you." Ginny said.

Harry slid the ring onto her finger and Ginny kissed him.

Ron groaned and yelled, "Get a room you two, I'm trying to eat here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Alone time**

"Up in Ginny's room, Harry was sitting on her bed with her, while she was staring at her ring.

"I love you with all of my heart, Ginny" Harry said.

"I know you do babe, I love you too." She leaned into kiss him as he did the same.

"Fuck that hart" said Ginny holding her forehead "let's try that again without bashing heads this time."

After kissing, Ginny took Harrys shirt off and ran her hands down his bare chest.

Harry went to do the same but stopped when he got to her breasts.

"Harry, its fine" Ginny said. "I want you to take my top off, we need to feel comfortable with each other."

"It's not that," said Harry, "what if mum or dad come in, they'll go mad at us."

"I know we're engaged, but this is unstoppable." At that Ginny took her wand out and put a locking charm on the door. She then said, "Now they can't get in,"

"Harry I want you to fuck me hard, I want to give myself to you in many ways."

"With that, Harry took of Ginny's top. As he did this he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

He ran his hand across her chest and down her breasts. She slowly and carefully took off his pants so he was just in his boxer shorts. He took her skirt off to reveal a pair of thongs which he removed with his teeth. As he did this, he kissed the bare skin that now was showing and she gave a little moan.

Ginny slowly removed Harry's boxer shorts and sat on his groin.

Harry woke the next morning, to find he was still in Ginny's room, with her lying on his chest. He tried not to wake her, but as he moved, she woke and said that was a fucking brilliant night and kissed him. "We'd better get dressed and go down to wait for mum and dad to get up."

As they entered the dining room, they found Mr Weasley sitting at the table with a coffee.

"Morning dad" Ginny said as she turned a reddish colour.

"Morning kids" Arthur said "I think we need a chat don't you?"

"_**I know you two are engaged, but while you are under this roof, your mum and I would like you to sleep in separate rooms. I know that you want to spend time alone together, but sharing the same bed is not permitted under this roof until you are married. Do I make myself clear?"**_

"Yes dad" Harry and Ginny say, a little red at being caught out.

"Now let's hear no more about it and have some breakfast shall we?"

While they were eating, Errol came with the mail.

In the mail was a letter from Professor McGonagall, addressed to Harry, asking if he would return to Hogwarts to teach defence against the dark arts. Stating that if he returned he would be head of Griffindor house, as she was now head. Along with the letter was a congratulation note on his engagement to Ginny.

There was also a letter from Gringotts with the new key Harry had ordered for Ginny, so she could gain accuses to their vault.

Harry quickly replied to Professor McGonagall, that he would be very pleased to accept the post as 'Defence against the Dark Arts' Professor.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN/ Hi people sorry its taken so long but here it is the 6__th__chapter to Harry's life after Hogwarts _

_I hope you enjoy it ._

chapter 6

PLANS

Later that day Professor McGonagall Patronus, came flying thought there air and landed in the middle of the Arthur's shed " ArthurI will arrival within the hour be ready." Just then a second Patronus appeared And announced that the minister of magic had departed for the burrow,with this news hew send his own message asking harry to meet him in the living room, moments later Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared in front of Arthur.

Arthur so sorry to disturb you but there's work to be done I understand McGonagall is on the way her to discuss the rebuild of Hogwarts I thing its wise im here to see the plans , but I do have business of my own we need to rebuild the ministry and restore order I also need to speak with Mr Potter.

" How nice of you to come by minister Arthur responded, the why you be interested to know that harry and Ginny are engaged to be married."

at that moment in time there came a popping noise from behind them and Professor McGonagall appeared oh good Kingsley your here means I don't need to show these to you later.

Arthur so sorry about this but with the amount of death-eaters still out there this is the only place the order and what's left of the ministry have as a headquarters, that's why I need to speak with Mr potter and get a main base of operations going out of Blacks old place as I understand it black left Mr potter the property.

Minister I mean no disrespect but I think with should talk about this in side with the harry I have him waiting in the living room .

On entering the burrows living room harry asks question what's going on.

Evening Kingsley said the reason I have brought us together is because there's work to be done, and this is the only safe place at the moment we are working on getting a main office set up that death eaters cant get in in to, we do however have a place in mind but we need Mr potter consent before we do so.

"Minister why do you need my consent harry asked"

because the place we are thinking of is number 12 Grimwald place Kingsley replied since Voldemort is dead and snap killed by Voldemort and his inner circle in prison, if we put new charms on it the remaining deaths eater wont know its there.

Secondly due to your experience you have the arours job but as I understand you have taken the teaching job so your on joint placement an till were better staffed .

Minister I accept your offer harry replies and I Herby hand control of 12 Grimwald place over to the Minister .

Now on to Professor McGonagall with the rebuild plan of Hogwarts were aiming to be re open by term time.

"Um professor harry goes as you know Ginny and I are engaged and we were hoping with your permission if we can hold our wedding at Hogwarts on the lawns.

Mr potter as an engagement gift from me, Hogwarts will lay host to your wedding and Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted to miss your wedding harry this way he can still be there". On to the matter at hand we have a group of magical architects rebuilding Hogwarts and we need your specifications for your office Mr potter, oh and can you give miss Wesley her school list , term will start September 5th.

At round half past 8 the minster and professor McGonagall left to attend to business and harry retreated to tell Ginny the good news.

As he reached the first landing he calls for Ginny. And she calls in back my room baby what's the news.

first of all Iv taken anther job harry said with the Ministry.

So what about yo teaching at Hogwarts Ginny asked,

that's the good part I'm based at Hogwarts as the defence against the dark art teacher and head of Griffindor house.

And professor McGonagall said as an engagement gift, Hogwarts will lay on our wedding also Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this and term starts September 5th .

A soft tapping on the window attracts Harry's attention Ginny there's an owl at your window she opens the window and the owl flutters on to her bed, its a card from Hermione and Hagrid

Congratulations on your engagement from Hermione and Hagrid

_hi guys _

_Congratulations on your engagement McGonagall told us when she sew Hagrid the other day with the plans about his hut._

_We've traced my parents will be meeting up with them in a few days to remove the memory charm. Hagrid says will be back august 4__th__and well have our own little celebration. _

_Love Hermione and Hagrid_

_Wow cant believe she found her parents all ready Ginny goes._

_Ginny I've been thinking I want to buy us a house for after were married, may by have teddy come stay with us when he's older, and someday have a family of our own,_

_I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Ginny I will always love you. _


End file.
